


Se lo advertí

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Funny, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Los celos y amenazas no son muy buenos para ciertos vengadores y Steve necesitará un respiro.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Se lo advertí

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo siempre, inspirado en una IQ.
> 
> Háganme saber si estoy abusando del OoC o si es ocupado! 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibida

–¡Bucky! 

–¿Que hiciste ahora?–Preguntó Bruce, sin quitar la vista de su libro. El científico se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala leyendo junto a su novio, Bucky, quien tenía la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Bruce y su cuerpo restante a lo largo del sillón. 

–Probablemente sea culpa de Stark y no mía–Respondió el soldado tranquilamente. Bucky jugaba con una pequeña consola, cortesía de Tony. 

–¿Porque mía?–El millonario estaba recostado en otro de los sillones, revisando algunos asuntos de la empresa en sus pantallas holográficas. 

–Steve suele venir con Barnes o conmigo cuando tú lo haces enojar–Y Natasha comía fruta sentada en el otro extremo del sofá dónde Tony se encontraba. 

El moreno gruñó levemente molesto ante el comentario. –No le he hecho nada.

–Tal vez sea eso.

–James ...–Advirtió Bruce

–¡Bucky!

–¿Que te ocurre, Punk?–Bucky giró su cabeza de lado para mirar a su amigo en la entrada de la sala. 

–¡¿Porqué?!–Exigió el capitán. 

–¿Porque que?

–¡Barton está en la cárcel!

Natasha dejo de comer en el momento que Steve terminó de gritar, poniendo toda su atención en él. –¿Que?

Tony también dejo sus pantallas de lado y se enderezó en su lugar. –¿Acaso intentó hacer un nido de nuevo en la estatua de la libertad? 

–¡Stark! Esto no es un juego.

Tony hizo una mueca de fastidio, Steve era muy aburrido a veces. –¿De cuánto es la multa? 

–No tiene derecho a fianza

–¿Que pasó?–Bruce dejó su libro, también estaba preocupado. 

–Que Bucky te responda–Contestó enojado el rubio. 

Bruce volteó a ver a su novio con confusión en su rostro. –¿James? 

–Leiste el informe ¿No?–Bucky giró nuevamente su atención a la consola y continúo con su juego. –¿Porque me preguntas a mi entonces? 

–Steve ...–Exigió Natasha empezando a perder la paciencia por no recibir respuestas de la situación de su mejor amigo. 

Steve suspiró cansado. –Barton fue detenido por el SWAT bajo los cargos de Homicidio en primer grado. 

–Pero pensé que eso no saldría a la luz–La pelirroja ahora realmente estaba preocupada, esa información no estuvo registrada ni siquiera en los archivos de SHIELD. 

–¿Le quitaron un huevo y se puso de mal humor como para asesinar?

Steve le dió una mirada realmente furiosa a Tony, provocando que se callara al instante y dejara de bromear. 

–¿Cuando será el juicio?–Preguntó la espía

–Sam será el encargado de decirnos.

–¿Sam?–Preguntó confundida Natasha.

–Si, también estuvo involucrado.

–Y no lo obligué–Aclaró el soldado.

–Barnes ¿Que hicieron?–Cuestionó Natasha mirando seriamente al soldado.

–James, por favor–Suplicó el científico.

Bucky suspiró de mala gana, sentadose en el sofá y apagando su consola. Realmente no podía negarle nada a su novio. –Le advertí varias veces que se alejara de Bruce y no entendió ¿Feliz?

Steve quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de su amigo, Tony empezó a reírse y Natasha volvió a su semblante tranquilo. 

–¿Que?–Bruce ahora estaba realmente preocupado de los alcances de su novio.

–Oye, me dijo en mi cara que haría todo para que regresaras con él–Explicó el soldado. –No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada. 

–¿Mandaste a la cárcel a Barton por celos?–Cuestionó el Capitán algo perplejo. 

–Si–Contestó con simpleza Bucky. ¿Cuál era el problema de todo esto? Barton no tardaría en salir de la cárcel gracias a Steve de todos modos. 

–¿Natasha?–Steve se giró a ver a su amiga, esperando alguna reacción severa de ella. 

–Clint se metió en esto solo.

¿Que? ¿Ahora Natasha también estaba de acuerdo? 

–¡¿Mandaste al SWAT con Clint por no alejarse de Bruce?!–Tony sujetaba su estómago de la risa. –Eso ni siquiera yo lo haría. 

–¡Tony!–Regañó el rubio.

–Por supuesto que no–Natasha tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara. –Tu fuiste más discreto. 

Tony dejo de reír cuando la espía dirigió la atención de todos a él.

–¿Que?–La molestia de Steve pasó a ser curiosidad y preocupación cuando todo se centro en su esposo. –¿Que hiciste, Tony? 

–Si ¿Que hiciste, Stark?–El rostro de Natasha expresaba pura satisfacción. 

Tony no respondió, miraba a cualquier parte del lugar rehuyendo de la mirada de Steve. 

–Tony–Insistió el rubio.

–Steve ¿Recuerdas a la linda chica que fue la encargada de los nuevos reclutas en SHIELD?–Natasha realmente disfrutaba esto y Tony lo sabía. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

–¿Que pasa con ella?

–Tony se encargó de hacer parecer que se acostaba con uno de sus compañeros y la trasladaron–Respondió la espía. 

–¡¿Que hiciste que?!

–¿Necesitas gritar para todo, Cap?–Se quejó el Millonario cubriendo sus oídos. 

–¿Porque hiciste eso?

–¡Te estaba coqueteando!

–No es cierto–Negó el rubio.

–Es cierto–Respondieron Natasha y Bucky al mismo tiempo, ganándose una de las tantas miradas reprobatorias de Steve.

–Se lo advertí

Steve volvió a suspirar cansado. 

–¡Tony!–El grito de Harley volvió a poner la atención de todos sobre él.

–Ahora si no se que hice

–¡Tony!–Gritó por segunda vez el adolescente, entrando molesto a la sala.

–¿Que hice?–Preguntó el Millonario de brazos cruzados, esperando a ver qué más se acumulaba para el regaño próximo de Steve. 

–¡Castiga a Peter!–Soltó Harley.

–¿Que?–Tony fue el único que habló, pero todos en el lugar tenían el ceño fruncido por la demanda del más joven. –¿Porque?

Antes que el joven respondiera, el acusado había entrado rápidamente a la sala, intentando recuperar el aliento. –¡Tuve mis razones! 

–¡Razones absurdas!–Contraatacó Harley.

–¡Te estaba coqueteando y tú no hacías nada!

Por tercera vez, la atención estaba sobre Tony.

–No, no me miren–Se defendió el moreno. –Yo no le dije nada.

–El Señor Stark no me daría consejos si quiera para estar con Harley–Argumentó Peter 

–Ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con esta relación del todo

–Tony...–Otro regaño de Steve.

–Ambos son como mis hijos–Explicó Tony. –Esto es como incesto.

–No somos hermanos–Respondieron por igual los adolescentes. 

–¿Que hiciste, Peter?–Preguntó la espía con toda la calma posible. 

El mencionado se sonrojo levemente al recordar su travesura.

–Incriminó a uno de mis amigos–Harley no espero a que respondiera su novio, estaba bastante molesto. –Le plantó marihuana.

–El señor Barnes dijo ...–Ah, ahí estaba la respuesta.

–¡Barnes/Bucky/James!–El soldado fingió poner interés en el techo, como si buscará algo, ante el regaño.

–¿Quien te dió eso, Peter?–Ahora Tony estaba serio. 

–El señor Barnes me ...–De nuevo, Peter fue cortado antes de terminar la oración.

–¡Barnes/Bucky/James!

–¿Que? El chico tiene que hacer algo.

–¿Darle droga a un adolescente para acusar a otro es hacer algo correctamente?–Cuestionó nuevamente molesto el rubio. 

–Nunca dije que fuera correcto–Bucky se ganó un leve golpe reprobatorio por parte de su novio. –Oye.

–Peter, te felicito por defender tu relación–Comenzó diciendo Tony, dirigiendo a él las miradas sorprendidas de Steve y Harley. –Pero hay otras maneras. 

–¿Cómo cuáles?–Preguntó curioso Peter.

–Pudimos darle un buen susto–La diversión en el tono de voz del millonario provocó más molestia para el Capitán y diversión en los demás.

–Suficiente–Steve no podía creer el rumbo que tomo toda la situación.

–Oigan ¿Han visto a Clint?–Preguntó con extrañes Rhodey, apenas entrando a la sala. –Se suponía que iríamos a ...–. Pero no terminó de hablar cuando Steve y Natasha salieron de la sala rápidamente murmurando 'Mierda'.

–Hablaremos después Tony–Habló desde el pasillo Steve, haciendo que Tony rodará los ojos y que Bucky Se burlará de su futura situación. 

–¡Tu también, Bucky!–Alcanzó a gritar Steve antes de alejarse más del lugar, provocando que el soldado también rodará sus ojos con molestia. 

–Esta semana no habrá ciruelas–Bruce tomó su libro para posteriormente caminar a la salida intentando parecer molesto. La verdad era que Barton había empezado a ser un poco pesado con él y le alegraba que su novio hubiese actuado, aunque no de la mejor forma. 

–¡Por favor, no!–Bucky seguía a su pareja a la salida, suplicando por qué retirará el castigo. 

–¡Tony!–Exigió nuevamente Harley.

–Peter, le diré a May que estás castigado una semana–Dijo el millonario. 

–¿Una semana?–Keener estaba indignado. ¿Una semana por lo que hizo su novio? 

–Si, porque estoy seguro que le hablabas al otro chico a propósito.

Harley se calló de golpe y se cruzó de brazos, evitando la mirada del hombre mayor. Tenía razón, adoraba ver a Peter un poco celoso, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a actuar como lo hizo. 

–Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a burlarme a un juicio federal–Con eso último, Tony también salió del lugar dejando confundidos a los dos adolescentes. 

Y a Rhodey sin saber si quería una aclaración o debía quedarse con la duda, por su seguridad. 


End file.
